martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Forsaken Blood Halberd
Even Lin Ming, who didn’t know much about the top sects of the Sky Spill Continent, had heard the fierce name of this Forsaken Blood Halberd. The Forsaken Blood Halberd’s former name was the Great Desolate Blood Halberd, and it was a heaven-step treasure that was excavated from an ancient ruin. It was 10 feet long, as thick as an arm, and blood red all over. It was rumored that this halberd was a high-grade heaven-step treasure, but in truth it was a quasi Saint Artifact. This halberd was 10 feet long and the shaft was as thick as an arm. Countless symbols were inscribed upon it. On the foot long halberd edge, there was a cruel demon engraving. Its expression was fierce and hideous, lifelike to the point where it seemed it would jump out. All those that looked at it couldn’t help but feel their souls trembling in fear. As one gazed at the Great Desolate Blood Halberd, one could sense an evil demonic energy coming from it. That was truly an unlucky and ominous weapon. This was the Great Desolate Blood Halberd, the weapon the Demon Emperor once used to rule the world. The Great Desolate Blood Halberd was extremely famous. For these past tens of thousands of years it had drunk countless amounts of blood, including even that of Divine Sea Supreme Elders! Legends said that this ominous halberd only needed to be casually dropped to be able to crush a mountain. It wasn’t an exaggeration to say that this was the world’s greatest ominous weapon! After the Demon Emperor ascended, this halberd was left in one of his mystic realms. Later on, it would be unexpectedly held by the Asura Divine Kingdom after taking it from the Netherworld Great Emperor. Now, after the fall of the divine kingdom, Lin Ming is the current owner. Ownership The original master and creator of this Great Desolate Blood Halberd had long been lost in the vast stretches of time. But it was known that this halberd had existed at least 70 or 80 thousand years ago. Afterwards, the Great Desolate Blood Halberd was spread through the Sky Spill Continent and passed through several owners. Of those who held this weapon in hand, it could be said that any of these characters were masters that could shake the world, among which were many Peerless Emperors! However, this blood halberd was simply too dangerous and portentous a treasure. According to the ancient records, everyone that had ever possessed the Great Desolate Blood Halberd eventually died a miserable and violent death. Even the so-called Peerless Emperors were no exception to this rule. It could be said that their destiny which was described within the ancient texts wasn’t enough, and they died to the curse of the blood halberd. Demon Emperor The Great Desolate Blood Halberd is an ominous weapon that the Demon Emperor found near the edge of the Eternal Demon Abyss. The blood halberd is heavy like a mountain and also contains the strange curse of the Eternal Demon Abyss. Even the Demon Emperor was unable to remove it. When the Demon Emperor possessed the Great Desolate Blood Halberd, he also feared that he would be influenced by it. In fact, when the Demon Emperor ascended into the Divine Realm, his passage didn’t go smoothly at all. He had faced a great war, causing the destruction of his sixth-grade sect. But, he had managed to ascend in the end. Ominous History The Great Desolate Blood Halberd was a dangerous and unlucky treasure. After the Demon Emperor flew into the Realm of the Gods tens of thousands of years ago, the Great Desolate Blood Halberd had changed hands several times. With it, one could be called an earth-shaking character that awed the world. However, written in the ancient records, it showed that Emperor level powerhouses that wielded the Great Desolate Blood Halberd had died horrible, unnatural deaths. Even Divine Sea Supreme Elders were the same. They could be said to have insufficient destiny, and thus were killed by the unlucky curse that existed on the blood halberd.\ There was even a case a thousand years ago of this occurring. The Netherworld Great Emperor had also obtained the Great Desolate Blood Halberd, and he had eventually died a miserable death when several Emperor level powerhouses joined forces to exterminate him. Afterwards, this blood halberd was said to have been obtained by a Supreme Elder. But according to rumors, this Supreme Elder had gone into an ancient mystic realm and had been missing for hundreds of years. Until now, there still wasn’t anyone that had a hint of where he was. Thus, the Great Desolate Blood Halberd had vanished along with him. However, the truth is that at the time, Situ Haotian had participated in the siege of Silent Demon Emperor City, and the Great Desolate Blood Halberd had thus been obtained by the Asura Divine Kingdom. For this blood halberd, the Asura Divine Kingdom had to give up many other things. After Situ Haotian obtained the Great Desolate Blood Halberd, he didn’t use it. Instead, he sealed it up and suppressed it deep within the Asura Divine Kingdom’s dimensional realm. The Great Desolate Blood Halberd’s ominous and unlucky history was well documented; even a powerhouse that was close to being the highest under the heavens like the Netherworld Great Emperor had still died because of its curse. Situ Haotian certainly didn’t think he was stronger than the Netherworld Great Emperor, thus he hadn’t used this weapon for the entire thousand years. Lin Ming Lin Ming was extremely familiar with the Great Desolate Blood Halberd. Back at Revered Master Tianguang’s birthday banquet, Lin Ming had fought Lei Mubai, and the weapon he used had been a replica of the Great Desolate Blood Halberd. Afterwards, Lei Mubai had perished under Lin Ming’s hands, and that replica became Lin Ming’s possession. Then Lin Ming had gone to the South Sea battlefield in order to practice the ‘Great Desolate Halberd Art’ and had used this halberd for a very long time. This was also the reason why he tried to walk on the slaughter path. But afterwards, he discovered that he didn’t have much talent in the slaughter path, thus he no longer used the halberd and switched back to his spear. The halberd and spear were similar pole-type weapons. Lin Ming had practiced martial arts for many years and naturally had a deep understanding into those two types of weapons. Replicas Humans were wonderful and contradictory creatures. The more ominous a treasure was, the more it would arouse the crazed envy of others. This was because many of them assumed that they were fated for great deeds, as if the heavens themselves had mandated that they would succeed. They believed that a great destiny had come to them and that they wouldn’t die from the blood halberd’s curse. The Great Desolate Blood Halberd even became a symbol of being a Peerless Emperor. Thus, replicas of this Great Desolate Blood Halberd had spread everywhere, and it wasn’t unusual for a genius whose ambition was to one day become a Peerless Emperor to have one.Category:Halberds